


Dancing Without The Stars

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [48]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean is surprised by Elijah’s interest in a dance program.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Dancing Without The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: dancing.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

They were channel-surfing and had just passed _Dancing With The Stars_ when Elijah surprised Sean by asking him to go back to it.

“I wouldn’t have thought this was your kind of thing,” Sean observed.

Elijah shrugged. “It looks like fun, but I bet they’d never let a gay guy on.”

“They’ve had several gay celebrity contestants,” Sean informed him.

“But not dancing with another guy. They’ve never done that, have they?”

“I’m afraid Americans aren’t ready to see that, Elijah.”

“Well they should be,” Elijah said emphatically. “It’s the 21st.Century. If we can get married, we should be able to dance together on TV.”

“Neither of us will ever be on TV, but if you think you’d enjoy it, we could see about taking some ballroom dancing lessons.”

Elijah’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Sure. You’re right. It looks like fun.”

“And you think they’d let two guys dance together?”

Sean went to the laptop and typed _Ballroom Dancing Classes_ into the search bar. “Only one way to find out.”


End file.
